Reading Among Freniemies!
by Rose Jean Everdeen
Summary: I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS! THERE WILL BE NO OC's SO I OWN NONE OF IT EXCEPT THE REACTIONS OF THE CHARACTERS! ANYWAY BOTH THE HOBBIT AND THE LORD OF THE RINGS TRILOGY BELONG TO J.R.R. TOLKIEN AND THE PUBLISHERS, THAT INCLUDES THE CHARACTERS AND ANYTHING IN BOLD! THERE WILL BE NO PAIRINGS! NONE! ZILCH! ZERO! I Hope you enjoy this second ever LotR/Hobbit reading RJE
1. Prologue

The morning dawned, bright and clear over Rivendell as the elves, and recent visitors began to rise. Most of these guests would be attending a most secret council meeting. There was nothing about the morning that would hint at a very unexpected twist would occur during the meeting later that day.

* * *

Many miles away and over 60 years in the past a group of 13 wayward dwarves tracked across the abandoned planes of Middle-Earth searching for a wizard to help them in their quest to retake their home land. What they did not expect was to fall into a giant hole that appeared out of no where.

* * *

Far away from where the Dwarves disappeared a hobbit was setting his table for second breakfast when a blinding light engulfed him and he disappeared from his home.

* * *

Many years in the future and back in Rivendell the council began to gather though strange things began to happen. Several of the esteemed guests could not pass into where the council would be held. In fact only 7 were able to get in. They were Gimli the Dwarf, Aragorn, also known as Strider, the Ranger, Boromir son of the Steward of Gondor, Legolas Elf-Prince of Mirkwood, Frodo Baggins a Hobbit, Gandalf the Gray, and lastly Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. Then Three that were uninvited turned up.

"We got letters that said to meet here" One of the three said nervously.

"Well Master Hobbit for some unknown reason we can not get in but if you think you can then be our guest." A very irritated elf said.

The three new comers, who were in fact all Hobbits, looked at each other in disbelief but the fattest of the three steeled himself and walked into the council with ease. His two companions followed and were also able to get into the area.

"What is the meaning of this?" Elrond asked outraged that those he invited could not come while those he did not invite tread into the area as if their was no block.

"We received letters informing us to come here at this time." The one that walked into the area said and out of his pocket he drew the letter to show those that were able to pass into the area.

"What Mater Samwise says is true; though I did not invite them they were summoned." Elrond sighed in a resigned manner.

Gandalf looked perplexed whilst Frodo looked pleased, his uncle Bilbo was one of those that was unable to pass the invisible barrier so having not just one but three companion hobbits made him relax a bit.

"Aye, but what is going on here that would allow some in but not others?" Gimli the dwarf asked

"I do not know, this is most strange." Elrond said rubbing his temples thimking of the current mess they found themselves in.

Before anymore questions could be asked four things happened. The first was an ice blue light that exploded over all of Rivendell, and the whole of Middle-Earth. The second was a reddish light that was dimmer than the first that brought with it a single hobbit that has similarities between himself and Frodo. This hobbit was unconscious but before anyone could move to tend the still hobbit a flash of warm and earth colored light and 13 dwarves was deposited in the center of the circle next to the hobbit that was now stirring.

Before the dwarves could defend themselves a bright yellowing light flashed over the circle. When the light faded there was a stack of 4 books and a note perched atop it. The other change was that the hobbit was now standing.

"What is this madness?" one of the Dwarves said angrily

"We do not know any more than you do King Thorin." Gandalf said.

"How do you know who I am?" he asked the wizard.

"Oh dear, tell me what year is it?" Gandalf asked

"2940 of the third age." Thorin replied looking at the man cloaked in gray wearily.

The elves, and Gimli all looked shocked, Gandalf looked contemplative.

"Perhaps the note shall explain things." The hobbit that had been unconscious said.

"Yes it should my dear Bilbo," Gandalf said.

The four hobbits looked shocked but Frodo looked like something clicked.

"Didn't the Great Adventure start in 2941?" Fordo asked.

"Yes Frodo it did."

"What adventure and why does this Frodo speak as if it is the past?" Bilbo asked

"Because for those seated around you it _is _the past" Elrond said. The time travelers looked perplexed at this.

"Again the note may explain more," Gandalf said.

"Please guests, sit" Elrond said finally coming to his senses.

"Thank you." Thorin said reluctantly .

Elrond also took the chance to get the note and opened the envelope. Three pieces of parchment came out. One that had "Changes" written at the top in elegant golden script, another that had "Readers" and had a list of names and dates written in the same fashion and the third was a letter.

Elrond cleared his throat to read it out loud.

Hello!

None of you know me but I know all of you! Wait that sounded kind of creeper. What I mean is that I have summoned you all here and No Aragorn I am not a threat. Anyway before you there should be a pile of four books. There should also be 24 people now in this circle, 14 from the pas and 10 from your present….. They should be (in no specific order):

Thorin Balin Dori Pippin

Gloin Bilbo Ori Sam

Kili Elrond Bofur Aragorn

Fili Gandalf Nori Boromir

Bifur Frodo Bofur Gimli

Dwalin Merry Bombour Legolas

If you are all here then that is awsomesauce and my spell worked as planned, which means it will continue. Now I owe you all a reassurance first…Time has been, until further notice, frozen this went into affect just before Bilbo arrived. Second food and water and such will not be a problem as you will not stay where you are but go to a special house outside of time as a precaution (Your Valar is setting this up). You will be transported after you read this note if the calculations are correct. Anyway myself and the valar decided you should read some books together…They are The Hobbit, The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and The Return of the King. Before I wrap this up you will be changing some things and not others, these will appear on the sheet labeled "Changes". You MUST only do what the sheet writes down, that's right it's magical and tells you what to change. There is also a sheet enclosed marked "Readers." You are all on this list already but several others may join you in time as well, you will know whe n anew reader is coming because their name will appear on the sheet. Anyways I believe to have rambled enough. I listed the books in the order you are to read them so that shouldn't be a problem. I implore you to have fun while you read because as serious as the books might be laughter is essential to ensuring success because a grumpy, Elf, dwarf, hobbit, wizard, or man can not fight that well now can they? Well happy adventures and get ready for a bumpy ride

Your friend in this,

D

Elrond read. As soon as he finished a sea green light appeared and they disappeared only to be buried in and unceremonious heap on a floor. Gandalf was at the bottom being squished by everyone, then came Thorin that was directly sandwiched between Gandalf and Elrond. After much arguing and untangling they made their way to the seating the books were in the middle of a black coffee table now. As they looked at the seats they saw some had name tags they all said "Seating until further notice" and then a name. The majority of the beings in the room chose their own seats, Merry and Pippin were on either side of an empty spot, Elrond was also next to an empty spot. Gimli and Legolas and Boromir and Aragorn where all still standing staring and Gandalf seemed to be praying as he sat between Merry and Pippin. The others, still glaring sat down.

"So, erm, who wants to start reading,?" Kili asked trying to break the tension

"Mr. Bilbo does" Sam said after reading the top of the first page in The Hobbit.

"And what makes you say that lad?" Bilbo asked.

"It says **An Unexpected Party** – Bilbo" Sam says.

"Let's just get this over with." Thorin said angrily

"Bilbo nervously took the book from Sam and began to read.


	2. Chapter 1- Reading the Unexpected Party

**An Unexpected Party ** Bilbo started.

**In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort.**

Bilbo smiled to himself in recognition for his home.

**It had a perfectly round door like a porthole, painted green, with a shiny yellow brass knob in the exact middle. The door opened on to a tube-shaped hall like a tunnel: a very comfortable tunnel without smoke, with paneled walls, and floors tiled and carpeted, provided with polished chairs, and lots and lots of pegs for hats and coats - the hobbit was fond of visitors.**

"Except for those rotten Sacksville-Baggines" Bilbo said

Frodo shifted in his chair uncomfortably as Merry, Pippin, and Sam looked at him in sympathy at having to sell the beloved home to those tiresome hobbits.

**The tunnel wound on and on, going fairly but not quite straight into the side of the hill - The Hill, as all the people for many miles round called it - and many little round doors opened out of it, first on one side and then on another. No going upstairs for the hobbit: bedrooms, bathrooms, cellars, pantries (lots of these), wardrobes (he had whole rooms devoted to clothes), kitchens, dining-rooms, all were on the same floor, and indeed on the same passage. The best rooms were all on the left-hand side (going in), for these were the only ones to have windows, deep-set round windows looking over his garden and meadows beyond, sloping down to the river.**

"That sounds lovely." Kili and Fili said in unison.

**This hobbit was a very well-to-do hobbit, and his name was Baggins. The Bagginses had lived in the neighborhood of The Hill for time out of mind, and people considered them very respectable, not only because most of them were rich, but also because they never had any adventures or did anything unexpected: you could tell what a Baggins would say on any question without the bother of asking him. This is a story of how a Baggins had an adventure, found himself doing and saying things altogether unexpected. He may have lost the neighbors' respect, but he gained-well, you will see whether he gained anything in the end.**

"Of course he gained something! You gained knowledge that none but you would have of the outside world. You gained vital experience if something bad ever happened. He would have gained likely the best friends he has ever made!" Aragorn exclaimed, slightly out of his usual nature but to dis adventure was borderline treason in his eyes.

Elrond, Gandalf, and Legolas looked at him knowing how passionate he could get from his childhood.

**The mother of our particular hobbit... what is a hobbit? I suppose hobbits need some description nowadays, since they have become rare and shy of the Big People, as they call us. They are (or were) a little people, about half our height, and smaller than the bearded Dwarves. Hobbits have no beards. There is little or no magic about them, except the ordinary everyday sort which helps them to disappear quietly and quickly when large stupid folk like you and me come blundering along, making a noise like elephants which they can hear a mile off. They are inclined to be at in the stomach; they dress in bright colors (chiefly green and yellow); wear no shoes, because their feet grow natural leathery soles and thick warm brown hair like the stuff on their heads (which is curly); have long clever brown fingers, good-natured faces, and laugh deep fruity laughs (especially after dinner, which they have twice a day when they can get it).**

The four hobbits in the room besides Bilbo nodded their heads eagerly along with each description, particularly those at the end about food.

**Now you know enough to go on with. As I was saying, the mother of this hobbit - of Bilbo Baggins, that is - was the fabulous Belladonna Took, one of the three remarkable daughters of the Old Took, head of the hobbits who lived across The Water, the small river that ran at the foot of The Hill. It was often said (in other families) that long ago one of the Took ancestors must have taken a fairy wife. That was, of course, absurd, but certainly there was still something not entirely hobbit-like about them, - and once in a while members of the Took-clan would go and have adventures.**

"There is nothing wrong with being a Took" Pippin said proudly "just because other hobbits are fun impaired they should not hate on the Tooks"

Gandalf smiled at the young hobbit, but was still unused to the mischievousness of hobbits.

Bilbo, smiling at his cousin from the future began to read again.

**They discreetly disappeared, and the family hushed it up; but the fact remained that the Tooks were not as respectable as the Bagginses, though they were undoubtedly richer. Not that Belladonna Took ever had any adventures after she became Mrs. Bungo Baggins. Bungo, that was Bilbo's father, built the most luxurious hobbit-hole for her (and partly with her money) that was to be found either under The Hill or over The Hill or across The Water, and there they remained to the end of their days. Still it is probable that Bilbo, her only son, although he looked and behaved exactly like a second edition of his solid and comfortable father, got something a bit queer in his makeup from the Took side, something that only waited for a chance to come out.**

Pippin could be heard grumbling about something but it was indistinguishable even to the sharp hearing of the elves.

**The chance never arrived, until Bilbo Baggins was grown up, being about fifty years old or so, and living in the beautiful hobbit-hole built by his father, which I have just described for you, until he had in fact apparently settled down immovably.**

**By some curious chance one morning long ago in the quiet of the world, when there was less noise and more green, and the hobbits were still numerous and prosperous, and Bilbo Baggins was standing at his door after breakfast smoking an enormous long wooden pipe that reached nearly down to his woolly toes (neatly brushed) - Gandalf came by. Gandalf! If you had heard only a quarter of what I have heard about him, and I have only heard very little of all there is to hear, you would be prepared for any sort I of remarkable tale. Tales and adventures sprouted up all over the place wherever he went, in the most extraordinary fashion. He had not been down that way under The Hill for ages and ages, not since his friend the Old Took died, in fact, and the hobbits had almost forgotten what he looked like. He had been away over The Hill and across The Water on business of his own since they were all small hobbit-boys and hobbit-girls.**

**All that the unsuspecting Bilbo saw that morning was an old man with a staff. He had a tall pointed blue hat, a long grey cloak, a silver scarf over which a white beard hung down below his waist, and immense black boots. "Good morning!" said Bilbo, and he meant it. The sun was shining, and the grass was very green. But Gandalf looked at him from under long bushy eyebrows that stuck out further than the brim of his shady hat. "What do you mean?" be said.**

**"Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is morning to be good on?"**

"Typical Gandalf. He talks in a circle and confounds us all." Aragon muttered.

Bilbo laughed, though as this was yet to happen he couldn't really understand Aragorn's griping and complaining.

**"All of them at once," said Bilbo. "And a very fine morning for a pipe of tobacco out of doors, into the bargain. If you have a pipe about you, sit down and have a fill of mine! There's no hurry, we have all the day before us!" Then Bilbo sat down on a seat by his door, crossed his legs, and blew out a beautiful grey ring of smoke that sailed up into the air without breaking and floated away over The Hill.**

**"Very pretty!" said Gandalf. "But I have no time to blow smoke-rings this morning. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it's very difficult to find anyone."**

"And by that he means that he has a "someone" in mind and is trying to guilt said person into helping." Pippin reasoned.

"You understood that?" Aragorn asked shocked at the hobbit.

"Aye" Pippin said "It's perfectly clear-" He started to explain

"Master Hobbit, even we elves are sometimes confused by what Gandalf says" Legolas said.

Sam looked shocked and Pippin smug.

"Yes, well anyway, moving on." Bilbo said rather uncomfortable of what that meant for him in the near future.

**I should think so - in these parts! We are plain quiet folk and have no use for adventures. Nasty disturbing uncomfortable things! Make you late for dinner! I can't think what anybody sees in them, said our Mr. Baggins, and stuck one thumb behind his braces, and blew out another even bigger smoke-ring. Then he took out his morning letters, and began to read, pretending to take no more notice of the old man. He had decided that he was not quite his sort, and wanted him to go away. But the old man did not move. He stood leaning on his stick and gazing at the hobbit without saying anything, till Bilbo got quite uncomfortable and even a little cross.**

**"Good morning!" he said at last. "We don't want any adventures here, thank you! You might try over The Hill or across The Water." By this he meant that the conversation was at an end.**

"Not going to work" Kili and Fili said. Thorin glared at them effectively shutting them up.

**"What a lot of things you do use Good morning for!" said Gandalf. "Now you mean that you want to get rid of me, and that it won't be good till I move off."**

Kili and Fili started to turn red holding in their laughter as Thorin was still glaring at them.

**"Not at all, not at all, my dear sir! Let me see, I don't think I know your name?"**

Someone snorted at that but no one knew who it was.

**"Yes, yes, my dear sir - and I do know your name, Mr. Bilbo Baggins. And you do know my name, though you don't remember that I belong to it. I am Gandalf, and Gandalf means me! To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I was selling buttons at the door!"**

"Bilbo forgot to tell this part of the story." Frodo said quietly to Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

**"Gandalf, Gandalf! Good gracious me! Not the wandering wizard that gave Old Took a pair of magic diamond studs that fastened themselves and never came undone till ordered? Not the fellow who used to tell such wonderful tales at parties, about dragons and goblins and giants and the rescue of princesses and the unexpected luck of widows' sons? Not the man that used to make such particularly excellent fireworks! I remember those! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Splendid! They used to go up like great lilies and snapdragons and laburnums of fire and hang in the twilight all evening!" You will notice already that Mr. Baggins was not quite so prosy as he liked to believe, also that he was very fond of flowers. "Dear me!" he went on. "Not the Gandalf who was responsible for so many quiet lads and lasses going off into the Blue for mad adventures. Anything from climbing trees to visiting Elves - or sailing in ships, sailing to other shores! Bless me, life used to be quite inter - I mean, you used to upset things badly in these parts once upon a time. I beg your pardon, but I had no idea you were still in business." "Where else should I be?" said the wizard.**

This got chuckles from all those that knew of Bilbo's adventure, even Elrond cracked a smile at Gandalf's circumstance. Gandalf just looked like he couldn't wait for this, note the sarcasm.

**"All the same I am pleased to find you remember something about me. You seem to remember my fireworks kindly, at any rate, land that is not without hope. Indeed for your old grand-father Took's sake, and for the sake of poor Belladonna, I will give you what you asked for."**

**"I beg your pardon, I haven't asked for anything!"**

**"Yes, you have! Twice now. My pardon. I give it you. In fact I will go so far as to send you on this adventure. Very amusing for me, very good for you and profitable too, very likely, if you ever get over it."**

"Huh?" Bilbo said.

"He means, pack your bags, you are the lucky winner-" Pippin

"Of a trip of a life time!" Merry said

"You are going on an epic ADVENTURE!" They shouted together

Bilbo groaned. Most of the dwarves looked hopeful that this was their adventure as well, Thorin just looked at him skeptically.

**"Sorry! I don't want any adventures, thank you. Not today. Good morning!  
But please come to tea - any time you like! Why not tomorrow? Come tomorrow! Good-bye!"**

Those dwarves that brightened skunk back in their seats. Thorin kept staring at him as he exhaled a breath of relief. Gimli and the four Hobbits from the present all looked mischievous at this knowing how well _that_ plan worked out.

**With that the hobbit turned and scuttled inside his round green door, and shut it as quickly as he dared, not to seen rude. Wizards after all are wizards.**

**"What on earth did I ask him to tea for!" he said to him-self, as he went to the pantry. He had only just had break fast, but he thought a cake or two and a drink of something would do him good after his fright. Gandalf in the meantime was still standing outside the door, and laughing long but quietly. After a while he stepped up, and with the spike of his staff scratched a queer sign on the hobbit's beautiful green front-door. Then he strode away, just about the time when Bilbo was finishing his second cake and beginning to think that he had escape adventures very well.**

Those that knew what happened continued to smirk knowingly, Elrond shook his head guessing what had happened and Bilbo again groaned.

**The next day he had almost forgotten about Gandalf. He did not remember things very well, unless he put them down on his Engagement Tablet: like this: Gandalf 'a Wednesday. Yesterday he had been too flustered to do anything of the kind. Just before tea-time there came a tremendous ring on the front-door bell, and then he remembered! He rushed and put on the kettle, and put out another cup and saucer and an extra cake or two, and ran to the door. "I am so sorry to keep you waiting!" he was going to say, when he saw that it was not Gandalf at all. It was a dwarf with a blue beard tucked into a golden belt, and very bright eyes under his dark-green hood. As soon as the door was opened, he pushed inside, just as if he had been expected. He hung his hooded cloak on the nearest peg, and "Dwalin at your service!" he said with a low bow.**

Said dwarf repeated the bow proudly as Bilbo read this part. "Only problem is that I do not have a blue beard that tucks into a non existent gold belt _or_ a dark green hood!" He exclaimed.

Everyone stifled a laugh, the dwarves again looking happy. If Dwalin was there then rest were sure to be on their way and it also meant they had found Gandalf, they would have their home back again soon.

**"Bilbo Baggins at yours!" said the hobbit, too surprised to ask any questions for the moment. When the silence that followed had become uncomfortable, he added: "I am just about to take tea; pray come and have some with me." A little stiff perhaps, but he meant it kindly. And what would you do, if an uninvited dwarf came and hung his things up in your hall without a word of explanation?**

Everyone laughed. Except the bump on the log Thorin who looked thoughtful.

**They had not been at table long, in fact they had hardly reached the third cake, when there came another even louder ring at the bell. "Excuse me!" said the hobbit, and off he went to the door.**

**"So you have got here at last!" was what he was going to say to Gandalf this time. But it was not Gandalf. Instead there was a very old-looking dwarf on the step with a white beard and a scarlet hood; and he too hopped inside as soon as the door was open, just as if he had been invited. "I see they have begun to arrive already," he said when he caught sight of Dwalin's green hood hanging up. He hung his red one next to it, and "Balin at your service!" he said with his hand on his breast.**

As with Dwalin before him Balin stood and imitated his bookself.

"Well except for the lack of a scarlet hood they got my description right." Balin said happily.

**"Thank you!" said Bilbo with a gasp. It was not the correct thing to say, but they have begun to arrive had flustered him badly. He liked visitors, but he liked to know them before they arrived, and he preferred to ask them himself. He had a horrible thought that the cakes might run short, and then he-as the host: he knew his duty and stuck to it however painful- he might have to go without.**

"Talk about awkward situations" Merry said laughing merrily. He had of course heard the stories of Bilbo's adventures with the dwarves but never like this.

**"Come along in, and have some tea!" he managed to say after taking a deep breath.**

**"A little beer would suit me better, if it is all the same to you, my good sir," said Balin with the white beard. "But I don't mind some cake-seed-cake, if you have any."**

**"Lots!" Bilbo found himself answering, to his own surprise; and he found himself scuttling off, too, to the cellar to fill a pint beer-mug, and to the pantry to fetch two beautiful round seed-cakes which he had baked that afternoon for his after-supper morsel.**

"Awkward" Merry and Pippin said in a sing-song voice.

"Well at least Mr. Bilbo will be prepared for it this time around" Sam put in helpfully.

Bilbo groaned and continued to read.

**When he got back Balin and Dwalin were talking at the table like old friends (as a matter of fact they were brothers). Bilbo plumped down the beer and the cake in front of them, when loud came a ring at the bell again, and then another ring.**

**"Gandalf for certain this time," he thought as he puffed along the passage. But it was not. It was two more dwarves, both with blue hoods, silver belts, and yellow beards; and each of them carried a bag of tools and a spade. In they hopped, as soon as the door began to open-Bilbo was hardly surprised at all.**

**"What can I do for you, my dwarves?" he said. "Kili at your service!" said the one. "And Fili!" added the other; and they both swept off their blue hoods and bowed.**

"We don't have yellow beards! Well mine is close to yellow, but it is not!" Fili said.

"I barely have a beard as it is! And we do not wear silver belts or blue hoods!" Kili exclaimed, a little sad he did not have a beard.

**"At yours and your family's!" replied Bilbo, remembering his manners this time.**

**"Dwalin and Balin here already, I see," said Kili. "Let us join the throng!"**

**"Throng!" thought Mr. Baggins. "I don't like the sound of that. I really must sit down for a minute and collect my wits, and have a drink." He had only just had a sip-in the corner, while the four dwarves sat around the table, and talked about mines and gold and troubles with the goblins, and the depredations of dragons, and lots of other things which he did not understand, and did not want to, for they sounded much too adventurous-when, ding-dong-a-ling-' dang, his bell rang again, as if some naughty little hobbit-boy was trying to pull the handle off. "Someone at the door!" he said, blinking. "Some four, I should say by the sound," said Fili. "Be-sides, we saw them coming along behind us in the distance."**

"Wonder why we are not arriving together" Bofur said

"Maybe to give the hobbit time to get used to us" Bifur said

"Or maybe some of us took extra breaks?" Bombour theorized.

"Very possible" Ori said in agreement to both suggestions

**The poor little hobbit sat down in the hall and put his head in his hands, and wondered what had happened, and what was going to happen, and whether they would all stay to supper. Then the bell rang again louder than ever, and he had to run to the door. It was not four after all, it was FIVE. Another dwarf had come along while he was wondering in the hall. He had hardly turned the knob, before they were all inside, bowing and saying "at your service" one after another. Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, and Gloin were their names; and very soon two purple hoods, a grey hood, a brown hood, and a white hood were hanging on the pegs, and off they marched with their broad hands stuck in their gold and silver belts to join the others.**

"We get it, you have neither silver nor gold belts and do not wear hoods of purple, gray, brown, or white." Gandalf said when he saw them open their mouths to say something.

**Already it had almost become a throng. Some called for ale, and some for porter, and one for coffee, and all of them for cakes; so the hobbit was kept very busy for a while. A big jug of coffee bad just been set in the hearth, the seed-cakes were gone, and the dwarves were starting on a round of buttered scones, when there came-a loud knock. Not a ring, but a hard rat-tat on the hobbit's beautiful green door. Somebody was banging with a stick!**

"It's about time!" Bilbo muttered to himself before continuing.

**Bilbo rushed along the passage, very angry, and altogether bewildered and bewuthered-this was the most awkward Wednesday he ever remembered. He pulled open the door with a jerk, and they all fell in, one on top of the other. More dwarves, four more! And there was Gandalf behind, leaning on his staff and laughing. He had made quite a dent on the beautiful door; he had also, by the way, knocked out the secret mark that he had put there the morning before.**

**"Carefully! Carefully!" he said. "It is not like you, Bilbo, to keep friends waiting on the mat, and then open the door like a pop-gun! Let me introduce Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and especially Thorin!" "At your service!" said Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur standing in a row. Then they hung up two yellow hoods and a pale green one; and also a sky-blue one with a long silver tassel.**

Three of the four looked about to say something about the hoods that were mentioned but were silenced quickly by Gandalf saying that they all understood that the descriptions were a little less than accurate. Thorin looked furious.

**This last belonged to Thorin, an enormously important dwarf, in fact no other than the great Thorin Oakenshield himself, who was not at all pleased at falling flat on Bilbo's mat with Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur on top of him.**

"I wonder why?" Pippin stage whispered to Merry.

Thorin threw them both his signature glare which caused the two hobbits to try and disappear into the seat. "Of course I'm not pleased! Not only do I fall but I'm on the bottom again!" Thorin grumbled angrily when he was satisfied that the two hobbits would be silent for a while.

"Well I suggest that you prepare to be a bit more graceful in the future" Gandalf chuckled.

**For one thing Bombur was immensely fat and heavy. Thorin indeed was very haughty, and said nothing about service; but poor Mr. Baggins said he was sorry so many times, that at last he grunted "pray don't mention it," and stopped frowning.**

"Thorin not frowning? Shocking!" Balin, just about the only who could get away saying that, said happily.

Thorin grunted in response, a deep frown marring his face.

**"Now we are all here!" said Gandalf, looking at the row of thirteen hoods-the best detachable party hoods-and his own hat hanging on the pegs. "Quite a merry gathering! I hope there is something left for the late-comers to eat and drink! What's that? Tea! No thank you! A little red wine, I think, for me." "And for me," said Thorin. "And raspberry jam and apple-tart," said Bifur.**

**"And mince-pies and cheese," said Bofur. "And pork-pie and salad," said Bombur. "And more cakes-and ale-and coffee, if you don't mind," called the other dwarves through the door.**

**"Put on a few eggs, there's a good fellow!" Gandalf called after him, as the hobbit stumped off to the pantries. "And just bring out the cold chicken and pickles!"**

"Maybe you should have just written it all down." Ori suggested

Bilbo ignored him and continued to read.

**"Seems to know as much about the inside of my larders as I do myself!" thought Mr. Baggins, who was feeling positively flummoxed, and was beginning to wonder whether a most wretched adventure had not come right into his house.**

"Please let that be all!" Bilbo thought to himself.

"Oh it gets better" Pippin said happily

**By the time he had got all the bottles and dishes and knives and forks and glasses and plates and spoons and things piled up on big trays, he was getting very hot, and red in the face, and annoyed.**

**"Confusticate and bebother these dwarves!" he said aloud. "Why don't they come and lend a hand?" Lo and behold! there stood Balin and Dwalin at the door of the kitchen, and Fili and Kili behind them, and before he could say knife they had whisked the trays and a couple of small tables into the parlour and set out everything afresh.**

"Thank you" Bilbo muttered, barely audible.

**Gandalf sat at the head of the party with the thirteen, dwarves all round: and Bilbo sat on a stool at the fireside, nibbling at a biscuit (his appetite was quite taken away), and trying to look as if this was all perfectly ordinary and. not in the least an adventure. The dwarves ate and ate, and talked and talked, and time got on. At last they pushed their chairs back, and Bilbo made a move to collect the plates and glasses. "I suppose you will all stay to supper?" he said in his politest unpressing tones. "Of course!" said Thorin. "And after. We shan't get through the business till late, and we must have some music first. Now to clear up!" Thereupon the twelve dwarves-not Thorin, he was too important, and stayed talking to Gandalf-jumped to their feet and made tall piles of all the things. Off they went, not waiting for trays, balancing columns of plates, each with a bottle on the top, with one hand, while the hobbit ran after them almost squeaking with fright: "please be careful!" and "please, don't trouble! I can manage."**

"Almost feel bad for him." Pippin whispered to Merry

**But the dwarves only started to sing:**

**_"Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates-  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Cut the cloth and tread on the fat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Splash the wine on every door!  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bawl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll !  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_**

**_So, carefully! carefully with the plates!"_**

"Well yes, now that we've got that strait you will do well to remember that." Bilbo muttered not allowing anyone else to say anything.

**And of course they did none of these dreadful things, and everything was cleaned and put away safe as quick as lightning, while the hobbit was turning round and round in the middle of the kitchen trying to see what they were doing. Then they went back, and found Thorin with his feet on the fender smoking a pipe. He was blowing the most enormous smoke-rings, and wherever he told one to go, it went-up the chimney, or behind the clock on the man-telpiece, or under the table, or round and round the ceiling; but wherever it went it was not quick enough to escape Gandalf. Pop! he sent a smaller smoke-ring from his short clay-pipe straight through each one of Thorin's. The Gandalf's smoke-ring would go green and come back to hover over the wizard's head. He had quite a cloud of them about him already, and in the dim light it made him look strange and sorcerous. Bilbo stood still and watched-he loved smoke-rings-and then be blushed to think how proud he had been yesterday morning of the smoke-rings he had sent up the wind over The Hill. "Now for some music!"**

"Again?" Merry asked

Gandalf and Thorin glared at the young hobbit who sank back again.

**said Thorin. "Bring out the instruments!"**

**Kili and Fili rushed for their bags and brought back little fiddles;  
Dori, Nori, and Ori brought out flutes from somewhere inside their coats; Bombur produced a drum from the hall; Bifur and Bofur went out too, and came back with clarinets that they had left among the walking-sticks Dwalin and Balin said: "Excuse me, I left mine in the porch!" "Just bring mine in with you," said Thorin. They came back with viols as big as themselves, and with Thorin's harp wrapped in a green cloth. It was a beautiful gold-en harp, and when Thorin struck it the music began all at once, so sudden and sweet that Bilbo forgot everything else, and was swept away into dark lands under strange moons, far over The Water and very far from his hobbit-hole under The Hill. The dark came into the room from the little window that opened in the side of The Hill; the firelight flickered-it was April-and still they played on, while the shadow of Gandalf's beard wagged against the wall. The dark filled all the room, and the fire died down, and the shadows were lost, and still they played on. And suddenly first one and then another began to sing as they played, deep-throated singing of the dwarves in the deep places of their ancient homes; and this is like a fragment of their song, if it can be like their song without their music.**

"**_Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold.  
The dwarves of yore made mighty spells,  
While hammers fell like ringing bells  
In places deep, where dark things sleep,  
In hollow halls beneath the fells.  
For ancient king and elvish lord  
There many a gloaming golden hoard  
They shaped and wrought, and light they caught  
To hide in gems on hilt of sword.  
On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun.  
Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To claim our long-forgotten gold.  
Goblets they carved there for themselves  
And harps of gold; where no man delves  
There lay they long, and many a song  
Was sung unheard by men or elves.  
The pines were roaring on the height,  
The winds were moaning in the night.  
The fire was red, it flaming spread;  
The trees like torches biased with light,  
The bells were ringing in the dale  
And men looked up with faces pale;  
The dragon's ire more fierce than fire  
Laid low their towers and houses frail.  
The mountain smoked beneath the moon;  
The dwarves, they heard the tramp of doom.  
They fled their hall to dying -fall  
Beneath his feet, beneath the moon.  
Far over the misty mountains grim  
To dungeons deep and caverns dim  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To win our harps and gold from him!_****"**

"That is a really nice song!" Frodo said, he had heard it before when some of the dwarves would visit his uncle.

"Thank you young Mr. Baggins" Thorin said before turning back to Bilbo.

**As they sang the hobbit felt the love of beautiful things made by hands and by cunning and by magic moving through him, a fierce and jealous love, the desire of the hearts of dwarves. Then something Tookish woke up inside him, and he wished to go and see the great mountains, and hear the pine-trees and the waterfalls, and explore the caves, and wear a sword instead of a walking-stick. He looked out of the window. The stars were out in a dark sky above the trees. He thought of the jewels of the dwarves shining in dark caverns. Suddenly in the wood beyond The Water a flame leapt up - probably somebody lighting a wood-fire-and he thought of plundering dragons settling on his quiet Hill and kindling it all to flames. He shuddered; and very quickly he was plain Mr. Baggins of Bag-End, Under-Hill, again. He got up trembling. He had less than half a mind to fetch the lamp, and more than half a mind to pretend to, and go and hide behind the beer barrels in the cellar, and not come out again until all the dwarves had gone away. Suddenly he found that the music and the singing had stopped, and they were all looking at him with eyes shining in the dark.**

**"Where are you going?" said Thorin, in a tone that seemed to show that he guessed both halves of the hobbit's mind.**

**"What about a little light?" said Bilbo apologetically.  
"We like the dark," said the dwarves. "Dark for dark business! There are many hours before dawn."**

**"Of course!" said Bilbo, and sat down in a hurry. He missed the stool and sat in the fender, knocking over the poker and shovel with a crash. "Hush!" said Gandalf. "Let Thorin speak!" And this is bow Thorin began. "Gandalf, dwarves and Mr. Baggins! We are not together in the house of our friend and fellow conspirator, this most excellent and audacious hobbit-may the hair on his toes never fall out! all praise to his wine and ale!-"**

Bilbo blushed at this.

**He paused for breath and for a polite remark from the hob-bit, but the compliments were quite lost on-poor Bilbo Baggins, who was wagging his mouth in protest at being called audacious and worst of all fellow conspirator, though no noise came out, he was so flummoxed. So Thorin went on: "We are met to discuss our plans, our ways, means, policy and devices. We shall soon before the break of day start on our long journey, a journey from which some of us, or perhaps all of us (except our friend and counsellor, the ingenious wizard Gandalf) may never return. It is a solemn moment. Our object is, I take it, well known to us all. To the estimable Mr. Baggins, and perhaps to one or two of the younger dwarves (I think I should be right in naming Kili and Fili, for instance), the exact situation at the moment may require a little brief explanation-" This was Thorin's style. He was an important dwarf. If he had been allowed, he would probably have gone on like this until he was out of breath, without telling any one there 'anything that was not known already. But he was rudely interrupted. Poor Bilbo couldn't bear it any longer. At may never return he began to feel a shriek coming up inside, and very soon it burst out like the whistle of an engine coming out of a tunnel. All the dwarves sprang knocking over the table. Gandalf struck a blue light on the end of his magic staff, and in its firework glare the poor little hobbit could be seen kneeling on the hearth-rug, shaking like a jelly that was melting. Then he fell flat on the floor, and kept on calling out "struck by lightning, struck by lightning!" over and over again; and that was all they could get out of him for a long time. So they took him and laid him out of the way on the drawing-room sofa with a drink at his elbow, and they went back to their dark business.**

**"Excitable little fellow," said Gandalf, as they sat down again. "Gets funny queer fits, but he is one of the best, one of the best-as fierce as a dragon in a pinch."**

"I don't know about that Gandalf." Bilbo said

"We do!" Merry and Pippin sang out

"Well yes you have the advantage this already having occurred for you." Bilbo said and continued to read before anyone could say anything else.

**If you have ever seen a dragon in a pinch, you will realise that this was only poetical exaggeration applied to any hobbit, even to Old Took's great- granduncle Bullroarer, who was so huge (for a hobbit) that he could ride a horse. He charged the ranks of the goblins of Mount Gram in the Battle of the Green Fields, and knocked their king Gol-firnbul's head clean off with a wooden club. It sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole, and in this way the battle was won and the game of Golf invented at the same moment.**

"Wow" Sam and Merry said in awe.

**In the meanwhile, however, Bullroarer's gentler descendant was reviving in the drawing-room. After a while and a drink he crept nervously to the door of the parlour. This is what he heard, Gloin speaking: "Humph!" (or some snort more or less like that). "Will he do, do you think? It is all very well for Gandalf to talk about this hobbit being fierce, but one shriek like that in a moment of excitement would be enough to wake the dragon and all his relatives, and kill the lot of us. I think it sounded more like fright than excitement! In fact, if it bad not been for the sign on the door, I should have been sure we had come to the wrong house. As soon as I clapped eyes on the little fellow bobbing and puffing on the mat, I had my doubts. He looks more like a grocer-than a burglar!"**

"Do not worry about Mr. Bilbo Baggins father, he will prove himself." Gimli said.

**Then Mr. Baggins turned the handle and went in. The Took side had won. He suddenly felt he would go without bed and breakfast to be thought fierce. As for little fellow bobbing on the mat it almost made him really fierce. Many a time afterwards the Baggins part regretted what he did now, and he said to himself: "Bilbo, you were a fool; you walked right in and put your foot in it."**

**"Pardon me," he said, "if I have overheard words that you were saying. I don't pretend to understand what you are talking about, or your reference to burglars, but I think I am right in believing" (this is what he called being on his dignity) "that you think I am no good. I will show you. I have no signs on my door-it was painted a week ago-, and I am quite sure you have come to the wrong house. As soon as I saw your funny faces on the door-step, I had my doubts. But treat it as the right one. Tell me what you want done, and I will try it, if I have to walk from here to the East of East and fight the wild Were-worms in the Last Desert. I bad a great-great-great-granduncle once, Bullroarer Took, and -" "Yes, yes, but that was long ago," said Gloin. "I was talking about you. And I assure you there is a mark on this door-the usual one in the trade, or used to be. Burglar wants a good job, plenty of Excitement and reasonable Reward, that's how it is usually read. You can say Expert Treasure-hunter instead of Burglar if you like. Some of them do. It's all the same to us. Gandalf told us that there was a man of the sort in these parts looking for a Job at once, and that he had arranged for a meeting here this Wednesday tea-time."**

**"Of course there is a mark," said Gandalf. "I put it there myself. For very good reasons. You asked me to find the fourteenth man for your expedition, and I chose Mr. Baggins. Just let any one say I chose the wrong man or the wrong house, and you can stop at thirteen and have all the bad luck you like, or go back to digging coal."**

_Harsh._ Pippin thought but restrained himself from saying so out loud as he did not want to get in trouble again.

**He scowled so angrily at Gloin that the dwarf huddled back in his chair; and when Bilbo tried to open his mouth to ask a question, he turned and frowned at him and stuck oat his bushy eyebrows, till Bilbo shut his mouth tight with a snap. "That's right," said Gandalf. "Let's have no more argument. I have chosen Mr. Baggins and that ought to !6te enough for all of you. If I say he is a Burglar, a Burglar he is, or will be when the time comes. There is a lot more in him than you guess, and a deal more than he has any idea of himself. You may (possibly) all live to thank me yet. Now Bilbo, my boy, fetch the lamp, and let's have little light on this!"**

**On the table in the light of a big lamp with a red shad he spread a piece of parchment rather like a map.**

**"This was made by Thror, your grandfather, Thorin," he said in answer to the dwarves' excited questions. "It is a plan of the Mountain." "I don't see that this will help us much," said Thorin disappointedly after a glance.**

"Plans of buildings, and mountains, can show you secret passages and different entrances." Gandalf said

**"I remember the Mountain well enough and the lands about it. And I know where Mirkwood is, and the Withered Heath where the great dragons bred."**

**"There is a dragon marked in red on the Mountain, said Balin, "but it will be easy enough to find him without that, if ever we arrive there." "There is one point that you haven't noticed," said the wizard, "and that is the secret entrance. You see that rune on the West side, and the hand pointing to it from the other runes? That marks a hidden passage to the Lower Halls.**

Gandalf looked at Thorin pointedly.

**"It may have been secret once," said Thorin, "but how do we know that it is secret any longer? Old Smaug had lived there long enough now to find out anything there is to know about those caves."**

**"He may-but he can't have used it for years and years. "Why?" "Because it is too small. 'Five feet high the door and three may walk abreast' say the runes, but Smaug could not creep into a hole that size, not even when he was a young dragon, certainly not after devouring so many of the dwarves and men of Dale."**

**"It seems a great big hole to me," squeaked Bilbo (who had no experience of dragons and only of hobbit-holes) He was getting excited and interested again, so that he forgot to keep his mouth shut. He loved maps, and in his hall there hung a large one of the Country Round with all his favorite walks marked on it in red ink. "How could such a large door be kept secret from everybody outside, apart from the dragon?" he asked. He was only a little hobbit you must remember.**

"Magic" Merry, Pippin, Fili, and Kili said mysteriously.

**"In lots of ways," said Gandalf. "But in what way this one has been hidden we don't know without going to see. From what it says on the map I should guess there is a closed door which has been made to look exactly like the side of the Mountain. That is the usual dwarves' method - I think that is right, isn't it?" "Quite right," said Thorin.**

**"Also," went on Gandalf, "I forgot to mention that with the map went a key, a small and curious key. Here it is!" he said, and handed to Thorin a key with a long barrel and intricate wards, made of silver. "Keep it safe!"**

"Well that seems to be a favorite thing for you to say Gandalf." Frodo muttered to himself thinking of the ring.

**"Indeed I will," said Thorin, and he fastened it upon a fine chain that hung about his neck and under his jacket. "Now things begin to look more hopeful. This news alters them much for-the better. So far we have had no clear idea what to do. We thought of going East, as quiet and careful as we could, as far as the Long Lake. After that the trouble would begin." "A long time before that, if I know anything about the loads East," interrupted Gandalf.**

**"We might go from there up along the River Running," went on Thorin taking no notice, "and so to the ruins of Dale-the old town in the valley there, under the shadow of the Mountain. But we none of us liked the idea of the Front Gate. The river runs right out of it through the great cliff at the South of the Mountain, and out of it comes the dragon too-far too often, unless he has changed."**

**"That would be no good," said the wizard, "not without a mighty Warrior, even a Hero. I tried to find one; but warriors are busy fighting one another in distant lands, and in this neighborhood heroes are scarce, or simply lot to be found. Swords in these parts are mostly blunt, and axes are used for trees, and shields as cradles or dish-covers; and dragons are comfortably far-off (and therefore legendary). That is why I settled on burglary-especially when I remembered the existence of a Side-door. And here is our little Bilbo Baggins, the burglar, the chosen and selected burglar. So now let's get on and make some plans."**

**"Very well then," said Thorin, "supposing the burglar-expert gives us some ideas or suggestions." He turned with mock-politeness to Bilbo. "First I should like to know a bit more about things," said he, feeling all confused and a bit shaky inside, but so far still lookishly determined to go on with things. "I mean about the gold and the dragon, and all that, and how it got there, and who it belongs to, and so on and further." "Bless me!" said Thorin, "haven't you got a map? And didn't you hear our song? And haven't we been talking about all this for hours?"  
"All the same, I should like it all plain and clear," said he obstinately, putting on his business manner (usually reserved for people who tried to borrow money off him), and doing his best to appear wise and prudent and professional and live up to Gandalf's recommendation. "Also I should like to know about risks, out-of-pocket expenses, time required and remuneration, and so forth"-by which he meant: "What am I going to get out of it? And am I going to come back alive?"**

Bilbo looked worried but continued to read.

**"O very well," said Thorin. "Long ago in my grandfather Thror's time our family was driven out of the far North, and came back with all their wealth and their tools to this Mountain on the map. It had been discovered by my far ancestor, Thrain the Old, but now they mined and they tunneled and they made huger halls and greater workshops -and in addition I believe they found a good deal of gold and a great many jewels too. Anyway they grew immensely rich and famous, and my grandfather was King under the Mountain again and treated with great reverence by the mortal men, who lived to the South, and were gradually spreading up the Running River as far as the valley overshadowed by the Mountain. They built the merry town of Dale there in those days. Kings used to send for our smiths and reward even the least skilful most richly. Fathers would beg us to take their sons as apprentices, and pay us handsomely, especially in food-supplies, which we never bothered to grow or find for ourselves. Altogether those were good days for us, and the poorest of us had money to spend and to lend, and leisure to make beautiful things just for the fun of it, not to speak of the most marvelous and magical toys, the like of which is not to be found in the world now-a-days. So my grandfather's halls became full of amour and jewels and carvings and cups, and the toy-market of Dale was the wonder of the North.**

**"Undoubtedly that was what brought the dragon. Dragons steal gold and jewels, you know, from men and elves and dwarves, wherever they can find them; and they guard their plunder as long as they live (which is practically forever, unless they are killed), and never enjoy a brass ring of it. Indeed they hardly know a good bit of work from a bad, though they usually have a good notion of the current market value; and they can't make a thing for themselves, not even mend a little loose scale of their amour. There were lots of dragons in the North in those days, and gold was probably getting scarce up there, with the dwarves flying south or getting killed, and all the general waste and destruction that dragons make going from bad to worse. There was a most especially greedy, strong and wicked worm called Smaug. One day he flew up into the air and came south. The first we heard of it was a noise like a hurricane coming from the North, and the pine-trees on the Mountain creaking and cracking in the wind. Some of the dwarves who happened to be outside (I was one luckily -a fine adventurous lad in those days, always wandering about, and it saved my life that day)-well, from a good way off we saw the dragon settle on our mountain in a spout of flame. Then he came down the slopes and when he reached the woods they all went up in fire. By that time all the bells were ringing in Dale and the warriors were arming. The dwarves rushed out of their great gate; but there was the dragon waiting for them. None escaped that way. The river rushed up in steam and a fog fell on Dale, and in the fog the dragon came on them and destroyed most of the warriors-the usual unhappy story, it was only too common in those days. Then he went back and crept in through the Front Gate and routed out all the halls, and lanes, and tunnels, alleys, cellars, mansions and passages. After that there were no dwarves left alive inside, and he took all their wealth for himself. Probably, for that is the dragons' way, he has piled it all up in a great heap far inside, and sleeps on it for a bed. Later he used to crawl out of the great gate and come by night to Dale, and carry away people, especially maidens, to eat, until Dale was ruined, and all the people dead or gone. What goes on there now I don't know for certain, but I don't suppose anyone lives nearer to the Mountain than the far edge of the Long Lake now-a-days.**

**"The few of us that were well outside sat and wept in hiding, and cursed Smaug; and there we were unexpectedly joined by my father and my grandfather with singed beards. They looked very grim but they said very little. When I asked how they had got away, they told me to hold my tongue, and said that one day in the proper time I should know. After that we went away, and we have had to earn our livings as best we could up and down the lands, often enough sinking as low as blacksmith-work or even coalmining. But we have never forgotten our stolen treasure. And even now, when I will allow we have a good bit laid by and are not so badly off"-here Thorin stroked the gold chain round his neck-"we still mean to get it back, and to bring our curses home to Smaug-if we can.**

**"I have often wondered about my father's and my grandfather's escape. I see now they must have had a private Side-door which only they knew about. But apparently they made a map, and I should like to know how Gandalf got hold of it, and why it did not come down to me, the rightful heir."**

"What is it with you dwarves and evil creatures in your mine's." Legolas complained to himself.

**"I did not 'get hold of it,' I was given it," said the wizard. "Your grandfather Thror was killed, you remember, in the mines of Moria by Azog the Goblin -" "Curse his name, yes," said Thorin.**

**"And Thrain your father went away on the twenty-first of April, a hundred years ago last Thursday, and has never been seen by you since-" "True, true," said Thorin.**

**"Well, your father gave me this to give to you; and if I have chosen my own time and way of handing it over, you can hardly blame me, considering the trouble I had to find you. Your father could not remember his own name when he gave me the paper, and he never told me yours; so on the whole I think I ought to be praised and thanked. Here it is," said he handing the map to Thorin. "I don't understand," said Thorin, and Bilbo felt he would have liked to say the same. The explanation did not seem to explain. "Your grandfather," said the wizard slowly and grimly, "gave the map to his son for safety before he went to the mines of Moria. Your father went away to try his luck with the map after your grandfather was killed; and lots of adventures of a most unpleasant sort he had, but he never got near the Mountain. How he got there I don't know, but I found him a prisoner in the dungeons of the Necromancer."**

Bilbo and Sam gulped in fear.

**"Whatever were you doing there?" asked Thorin with a shudder, and all the dwarves shivered.  
"Never you mind. I was finding things out, as usual; and a nasty dangerous business it was. Even I, Gandalf, only just escaped. I tried to save your father, but it was too late. He was witless and wandering, and had forgotten almost everything except the map and the key." "We have long ago paid the goblins of Moria," said Thorin; "we must give a thought to the Necromancer." "Don't be absurd! He is an enemy quite beyond the powers of all the dwarves put together, if they could all be collected again from the four corners of the world. The one thing your father wished was for his son to read the map and use the key. The dragon and the Mountain are more than big enough tasks for you!"]**

**"Hear, hear!" said Bilbo, and accidentally said it aloud, "Hear what?" they all said turning suddenly towards him, and he was so flustered that he answered "Hear what I have got to say!" "What's that?" they asked. "Well, I should say that you ought to go East and have a look round. After all there is the Side-door, and dragons must sleep sometimes, I suppose. If you sit on the doorstep long enough, I daresay you will think of something. And well, don't you know, I think we have talked long enough for one night, if you see what I mean. What about bed, and an early start, and all that? I will give you a good breakfast before you go."**

**"Before we go, I suppose you mean," said Thorin. "Aren't you the burglar? And isn't sitting on the door-step your job, not to speak of getting inside the door? But I agree about bed and breakfast. I like eggs with my ham, when starting on a journey: fried not poached, and mind you don't break 'em."**

"You should write it down in the future, so you do not forget." Ori said.

**After all the others had ordered their breakfasts without so much as a please (which annoyed Bilbo very much), they all got up. The hobbit had to find room for them all, and filled all his spare-rooms and made beds on chairs and sofas, before he got them all stowed and went to his own little bed very tired and not altogether happy. One thing he did make his mind up about was not to bother to get up very early and cook everybody else's wretched breakfast. The Tookishness was wearing off, and he was not now quite so sure that he was going on any journey in the morning. As he lay in bed he could hear Thorin still humming to himself in the best bedroom next to him:**

**"****_Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away, ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold_****."**

**Bilbo went to sleep with that in his ears, and it gave him very uncomfortable dreams. It was long after the break of day, when he woke up.**

"Well that's that." Bilbo said closing the book.

"Snack time!" Pippin said

Merry, Sam and Bilbo followed eagerly. Frodo and the dwarves meandered in after thinking about what was just read and what the future would hold for all of them.

_**-AN-**_

_**Hey all yes I am late and very behinde but I am getting there! This is a hard one to do but again I'm yet again getting there. I hope you enjoy it! ~RJE**_


End file.
